Meeting Crossovers of the Fictional Universe
Meeting Crossovers Of The Fictional Universe is an event that every crossover hero/heroine meets each other in another fictional universe. It is also the opposite of Handshakes, Good vs. Good and Enemies Turned Friends. Examples Disney/Pixar * In the outtakes featured in the end credits of early Pixar movies, Mike and Sully meet Rex from the Toy Story films. * Stitch meets many Disney characters in four of the trailers for Lilo & Stitch. * Naveen in his frog form tried to asked the Gecko from GEICO commercials for help, but the Gecko is busy helping people save hundreds on their car insurance. * Each time princess Sofia is in trouble, another Disney Princess is reinforced by her amulet. Also, the Princesses cheer Sofia up while she battles Vor. * When Sofia's amulet wasn't working right, Olaf came to help. * Sofia Cedric and Calista meets Merlin and helps to defeat Morgana. * Vanellope meets and befriends with the Disney Princesses in Ralph Breaks the Internet. * Kenai meets Stitch in one of the outtakes of Brother Bear. * Hercules, Phil, and Pegasus meet Aladdin and his friends in Agrabah. * Kim Possible meets Lilo and Stitch. * The cast of Phineas & Ferb meet Marvel heroes and villains in the special "Mission Marvel". They also meet Star Wars characters in "May the Ferb Be With You", a spoof of A New Hope. * The Milo Murphy's Law specials "Fungus Among Us" and "The Phineas & Ferb Effect" shows that both Phineas & Ferb and Milo Murphy's Law co-exist in the same universe. Cartoon Network/Warner Bros. * Ben Tennyson gets warped into Generator Rex's universe in Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United. Later, he and his partner Rook Blonko team up with the cast of The Secret Saturdays in the Ben 10: Omniverse episode "T.I.G.S.". * Dean Winchester, his brother Sam, and their friend Castiel travel to the world of Scooby-Doo in the Supernatural episode "Scoobynatural". * Steven Universe meets Uncle Grandpa in the Steven Universe episode "Say Uncle". * The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles come to Gotham city to stop Shredder and the Foot Clan and end up teaming up with Team Batman. * The 2013 cartoon version of the Teen Titans meet the 2016 cartoon version of the Powerpuff Girls in the Teen Titans Go! episode "TTG v PPG". * OK K.O.!: Let's Be Heroes features K.O. and his friends meeting heroes from other franchises. For example: ** K.O. teams up with Hero from RPG World in the episode "A Hero's Fate". ** K.O., Enid, Rad, A Real Magic Skeleton, and Brandon team up with Captain Planet and Kwame from Captain Planet & the Planeteers in the episode "The Power Is Yours". ** K.O. meets Enid's childhood friends, the Ghoul School Girls from Scooby-Doo & the Ghoul School in the episode "Monster Party". ** K.O. gets stranded in the ruins of the Cartoon Network Universe along with Garnet from Steven Universe, Ben Tennyson from the 2016 Ben 10 cartoon, and Raven from Teen Titans Go! '' in the episode "Crossover Nexus". ** K.O. meets Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Power in the episode, "Let's Meet Sonic". * Tom and Jerry teams up with Dorothy Gale on a quest to help her find her way back to Kansas. * The Scooby Gang teams up with KISS to solve a mystery involving the Crimson Witch. * Mystery inc teams up with the WWE superstars in 2 movies to solve 2 mysterys. * The ''Beetlejuice television series features The Monster Across the Street, which is a redesign of Gossamer from Looney Tunes. * Emmet Brickowski says good morning to Batman and Alfred (from Te Lego Batman Movie) * The cast of Camp Lazlo meet Heffer Wolfe from Rocko's Modern Life in the final episode of the series "Lumpus's Last Stand". Others * All your favorite Nintendo All-Star characters joins the battle in the Super Smash Bros. Series. * The Griffins meet the Simpsons in the Family Guy special "The Simpsons Guy". * The 2003 cartoon Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles meet their 1980s cartoon and 1984 Mirage comic counterparts in the film Turtles Forever. **The 2012 cartoon Ninja Turtles also team up with their 1980s cartoon counterparts, as well as Batman from the DC Animated Universe. * In the first Avengers film, Iron Man, Captain American, Thor, Hulk, Black Widow, and Hawkeye are united to combat the Chitauri. **In Avengers: Age of Ultron, they are introduced to Scarlet Witch, Vision, and Quicksilver during their fight against Ultron. They, War Machine, and Falcon join the team by the end of the film. **In Ant-Man and Captain America: Civil War, they are introduced to Spider-Man, Ant-Man, and Black Panther. **In Avengers: Infinity War, they were introduced to Doctor Strange and the Guardians of the Galaxy while protecting the Infinity Stones from Thanos. **In Avengers: Endgame, they were introduced to Captain Marvel, reuniting all the Avengers team members and all warriors to defeat Thanos once and for all. * Many fictional characters come together as OASIS avatars in Ready Player One. * The Simpsons meet the cast of Futurama when Bender gets sent back in time. * The Hasbro Universe comic franchise features the casts of IDW's Transformers and G.I. Joe comics uniting with other Hasbro properties such as Rom, Visionaries, Action Man, Micronauts, and M.A.S.K. as a result of both Mile Mayhem's attempt of obtaining Ore-13 and Merklynn's scheme of terraforming Cybertron into a replica of Prysmos, which is later revealed to ultimately be a phase of Shockwave's plan of poisoning Unicron to pave way for a new Decepticon Empire. * Timmy Turner meets Jimmy Neutron the mini-series The Jimmy/Timmy Power Hour. * Captain Smek and his fellow Boov meet a Deadly Nadder's foot from How to Train Your Dragon in Almost Home. * The Rugrats meet the main trio of Aaahh!!! Real Monsters in the Rugrats episode "Ghost Story". The Rugrats and their families later meet the Wild Thornberrys in the film Rugrats Go Wild!. * The Power Rangers meet the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. * Bender meets Finn and Jake from Adventure Time in the Futurama episode "Leela and the Genestalk". * Gossamer from the Looney Tunes franchise appeared in the Aaahh!!! Real Monsters episode "Monsters Are Real", where he was shown as one of the best monsters to scare people and animals. * In the Duckman episode "Duckman and Cornfed in 'Haunted Society Plumbers'", Homer Simpson is shown at the end eating donuts. * Milo from The Adventures of Milo and Otis has made cameo appearances in numerous live-action media including Buddy, Cats & Dogs, Garfield: The Movie, The Spiderwick Chronicles (as Mr. Tibbs), Jack the Giant Slayer, and Grey's Anatomy (episodes "Slip Slidin' Away", "Blowups", "Another Second Chances", and "Pulling the Plug"). Yet oddly, he does not speak at all. * Some thumbnails of every Pencilmation episode feature Pencilmate and Pencilmiss meeting heroes from other franchises: For example: ** Pencilmate and Pencilmiss meet the Grinch on the thumbnail of "Pencilmate Meets Santa Claus!". ** Pencilmate meets Princess Bubblegum from Adventure Time on the thumbnail of "Pencilmate Discovers the FUN of Gum!". ** Pencilmate meets Peppa Pig on the thumbnail of "Pencilmate and The BIG, Bad Wolf!". ** Pencilmate meets Beastboy from Teen Titans Go! on the thumbnail of "Pencilmate's FOOD-FILLED Fridge!". ** Pencilmate meets Violet Parr from The Incredibles on the thumbnail of "Pencilmate Makes An Invisible Thief!". Quotes Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events Category:Transportation